Competition Between Olympians
by Indomie goreng
Summary: Summary: Apollo has been in love with Percy for a quite long time. But Percy already has Annabeth by his side, so Apollo buries his feelings deep down. Then Percy was asked to be a god again, and Percy can't refuse. Apollo's hopes rise again. But what if he is not the only Olympian waiting in the lineup for Percy?
1. prologue

**This is my first fanfic. I hope you guys like it! XD And this is gonna be boy x boy. Don't like it, don't read it. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the HoO series. One can dream, though! ;)**

 **Summary: Apollo has been in love with Percy for a quite long time. But Percy already has Annabeth by his side, so Apollo buries his feelings deep down. Then Percy was asked to be a god again, and Percy can't refuse. Apollo's hopes rise again. But what if he is not the only Olympian waiting in the lineup for Percy?**

 **note : a special thank you for my beta for this chapter: Medicine Cat of the Opera :) She help me a lot with my SPaG!**

* * *

Apollo's POV

I don't know when it started. I think it all started the first time I met him, which was when he returned my father's lightning. He was so brave. I can see it very clearly. He was so young, brave, kind, caring, and rebellious. I thought it was just a crush. I mean, he's just a kid. A brave and handsome one, for sure.

Then I saw him again when he lost Annabeth, at the same time I lost my little sister. He was so anxious, and he wanted to save his friend so badly. He is just so kind and caring for his friends and family, and so selfless. He would rather save a friend's life than his own. And he saved my little sis. I am still so thankful, and I think I like him more than I should.

And then he saved the Olympians from the Titans. I don't know yet about my true feelings for him. But I was just so happy when my father asked him if he wanted to take on godhood. And then he refused it. He was so selfless again, a pure hero soul. I was a little bit sad when he refused it, but then I saw him kissing Annabeth. I felt very angry. My heart was boiling and my face turned red. And then I realized what my truly feeling: I was jealous. I had fallen in love with him. How could I have taken so ong to realize it? He is kind, brave, funny, caring, so sincere, selfless, and very handsome. And now he's turned into a young teenager, not a kid like he was the first time I met him. He was a lot more attractive than before, when he was a kid. It was just so easy to fall in love with him. It was literally just like falling: effortless.

But what can I do? He loves her. And I can't just evaporate his girlfriend. And the fact that her mother would throw me to Tartarus if I killed her doesn't make it better. So I learned to avoid my feeling. I tried to bury it deep down. I just saw him from afar. And I tried to distract myself with mortal lovers. But to not love him? It's harder than falling in love with him. It's like climbing a mountain with just mortal power. It takes all of my effort and my willpower to not love him.

In the end, I just can't betray my feelings. When he once again saved the Olympians, this time from Gaea, I knew my father would ask him once again to be a god. And I know he couldn't refuse it this time; it would be so rude.. And my father doesn't like to see that there is a mortal that is so brave and has a potential to save Olympus for the third time. He doesn't want people to assume that there is a mortal that is better and stronger than the gods. So this time Percy can't refuse. And sooner or later I can court him.

But what I didn't know was there are so many competitors waiting in the line. And you know how competitive gods and goddesses can be?

...It's brutal.

* * *

 **Note: So this is my first chapter. I hope you all like this story. Actually, this chapter is like the prologue of this story. For the next chapter, I'm going to tell more about how Annabeth and Percy break up. And soon after that the competition between Olympians is on. Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 1 (the break up)

**Hi guys. So I post my first fanfic yesterday and it feels amazing. I'm happy that you guys appreciate my story. I'm still new with whole this thing and my first language is not English. so I'm sorry if my grammar is not good enough hehe. But i keep learning to make it better. So becuz I'm very excited yesterday I wrote this chapter. In this chapter, Apollo hasn't take any move yet and he still didn't know who is his rivals. I keep it for the next chapter. And thank you very much for all of you that has reviewed my story. I'm very open to a constructive reviews and any of your idea.**

 **Lilireyna, commander rose kindness and norealaccount01242002 : Thank you for your compliment. I'm really happy that you guys think that my story is good :)**

Percy's POV

I'm so tired. Last night I hadn't slept well. I was far too nervous. Today is the day. After a month passed, the God has summoned the surviving members of our quest. I quickly take a shower and wear my usually clothes. Oranges camp half-blood shirt and a pair blue jeans.

I left my cabin and meet Annabeth. "Hi wise girl!" I run to her. She just nod to me and walk together to the pavilion to eat our breakfast. It's been a week that Annabeth act like this. She knew and I knew what gonna happened. Today we gonna go to Olympus and Zeus will give us all a rewards because our bravery that save Olympus once again. And she knew that Zeus will ask me once again if I want to join the Godhood. And we all knew that I can't refuse it this time. Zeus will get very angry and that's far from good for me. So Annabeth thought it's better to end our relationship before it's getting harder and harder for us.

Of course I'm very sad. I barely touched my food when she told me that it's better for us to take a part. I'm not just sad. I'm sad, angry and frustrated. I mean, I don't know either what I really want for my life. Of course I love Annabeth but sometimes I imagined how it's like to be immortal, live forever, never aging, not gonna die, forever stay with my Father as his lieutenant. And the fact that she gave up on our relationship make it worse. I thought if this is real love and if we are truly soulmate, we gonna stand together no matter what against us. But she gave up and it make me very upset. Because it's proved that what I thought about us is all wrong. I love her very much; even I jumped to Tartarus for her, because I thought we are truly mean to be. But now she prove it that it's all wrong.

After finished with our breakfast we go to the bus and Argus ride the bus straight to the Olympus. Everyone in the bus feel nervous. They never were on Olympus before except me and Annabeth. Jason asks me like what is Olympus. And I explain all of them like what is Olympus. But it makes me feel more upset because it makes me remember the time when I accompanied Annabeth to redesign the Olympus after the Titans attack. They all seem shock when I said that Annabeth redesign it. So I let Annabeth to continue the story.

We arrived on the Empire State Building exactly when Annabeth ends the story. Frank still cannot believe That Olympus is in the top of Empire State Building. "Are you guys sure there is 600th floor in Empire State Building? It's so mind blowing." I chuckle when he said that. "I know right? The first time, I thought they all were insane." And then I see Jason mouth opened. And I can't stop laughing. Annabeth and I lead the way to the security station. I smile and ask to the guard, "Can we get the pass to go up to the 600th floor, please?" I thought he going to deny it like usually. But he's not. He just stood up and give us the pass. "Here you are; I think you guys know what to do with it." We nod and walk away to the lift. Annabeth slip the card into the slot and press the button for the 600th floor. The elevator music help us a little bit to lose our anxious. And then after a long ten minute, the lift doors is open. They all look amaze. I couldn't help but laugh at their faces. It's make me remember when the first time I went to this place. Olympus is always amazing. And it's getting more amazing after Annabeth redesign it. I can't deny it. "I know. It's amazing, right? Annabeth did a great job to this place." Annabeth face turn a little bit red but don't say anything.

"Let's go guys! We have to go to the throne." Annabeth take the lead and explain all her design to all of us. I was lost in my thought that I don't realize that we were already reached the throne room. Suddenly I feel very anxious again. I still don't know what I gonna do if they ask me again. I still love Annabeth. But it's look like Annabeth it's trying hard to forget me. She even don't want to talk to me about our relationship, about what I gonna choose. My mom support anything what I choose. So this is it.

We enter the room. Zeus opens the conversation first, "Now that everyone is already arrived, we shall begin." Zeus give me a glare and look away. "We have called all of you here to grant you rewards. "I look to Hazel. She look very anxious and take a half step behind his boyfriend. "Yeah of course the five of you have a right to claim your rewards." I feel confuse a little bit. But then I realize that Hazel is technically supposed to be dead. I feel sorry for her.

Zeus continue the blessing. One by one of my friends had received their rewards. And what made me happy is that Frank had asked for Hazel soul to be released from Underworld. But then it's my turn to receive my reward. "Percy Jackson, step forwards." I froze for a while and then step forward and bow. "It seems that once again we owe you a big reward." My dad smile at me, "Son, you have saved Olympus twice now. And you have made us promised to treat our children fairly. You have done a lot than any other demigod in History. Because of that, we once again are offering you a chance at Godhood." I Froze. I don't know what to answer. There was a long silent before Apollo break it. "C'mon Percy. What are you waiting for? You know what to answer, right? No one in history has been asked to be a God twice." He smile to me. Zeus glared to me like want to assure that I answer the right one. So this is it. It seems, my answer has been set before I'm alone decide it. Hopefully that I'm not gonna regret my choice. "Firstly, thank you very much for the offer. It is very kind for all of you to have offered me a very big reward... and my answer is... Yes.. I'm gonna take a chance of a Godhood that all of you offer to me." And then I looked to Annabeth. She looked back to me. And she smiled to me and said in a whispered "You deserve it, Percy." And then I get back. Annabeth give me a hug and put a letter to my pocket.

After that, I feel really dizzy, and the last thing that I see is my Dad smile as he wrap me and my eyes is close.

 **So this is the chapter two. I hope you guys like it. I felt that this chapter is somehow was hard to write. Because the pecabeth things. I just want they broke apart peacefully hahaha. The next chapter is gonna be when Percy read the letter from Annabeth. And then he gonna feel truly relieved. So he can truly enjoy his Godhood life. And soon Apollo gonna realized that he is not the only one that want to catch Percy's heart. Please review** **;)** **I'm very open to a constructive reviews and any of your idea. I gonna make the next chapter as soon as I can ;)**

 **hmmm. and one more thing. so someone reviewed me that I can get better if I use beta. But I don't know what is beta and how it really works. so if any of you guys know how it works, please pm me. thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 2 (knowing your rivals)

**Hey guys I'm back! I just wrote the chapter two yesterday, and now I already write the new chapter. I love this story so much so I can't stop myself to keep making a new chapter as fast as I can. I'm sorry if there is a wrong spelling or grammar. I'm still new at making fanfic story and English is not my first language. But I promise to make it better and better for the next chapter! XD**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I'm Rick Riordan. But I'm not :(**

Apollo's POV

I'm really happy today. When I saw him walked to the thrones my heart fluttered. He's so handsome. And now he's officially single. Yey! And that fact makes me grin all the day. Not just that. There's one other fact that make me smile even wider. When he said yes it was one of the happiest days of my life. I want to catch him when he collapsed but of course his dad wrapped him first. The changing process from mortal to immortal makes people unconscious for three days. So after that we need to gather to talk about Percy's practice. He still must to learn about his abilities and powers. There's a lot thing that he should learn. And because we Gods and goddesses have many jobs to do, we must make a schedule to arrange who teach Percy every day for one full year. After one year practice he officially can control all of his abilities and power.

Poseidon brings Percy to his own room that I set from a week ago so Percy's room is near my room. So I can get close to Percy. Oh I love this life. After that Poseidon back again to the thrones. "Now after we all gather, we shall begin this meeting." My father opens the meeting. "So, like you all know, Percy needs to practice his own skills, powers, and duties as a God. It's need at least one year to manage. Because we must teach Percy all of these things and yet at the same time not abandon our other duties, we should arrange the teaching schedule. We will roll per three days. So I guess, Poseidon gonna take the first turn?" Zeus looks to his brother. "Ehmmm..." Poseidon clears his throat. "Thank you, brother, but as much as I want to be the first, I can't be. I have very big errands that I must do quickly. I gonna take the seconds turn. So who want to take the first turn to teach my precious son?" Of course without a doubt I said, "I'm gonna take the first turn" But I said it in unison with Hermes, Ares, Aphrodite, Athena, and Artemis. "Why you all want to be the first?" I said it with anxious. They look confused to answer. Oh gosh, this is can't be happen. Hell noooo! Im the God of the truth and I know exactly when they going to lie. Oh no, this is sick! THEY ALL LOVE PERCY TOO! They all make some lame argument to answer my question. But I know exactly that all of them love my Percy. Even my sister loves him too. She is a maiden, but she is going to break it for my Percy.

I'm so not gonna lose. I'm gonna unleash all of my will and my power to get Percy's heart. And no one gonna get it. So I argue all of them. And after a very long debate, I win. I'm gonna take the first turn. But I'm not going to lingered on this temporary win. After the meeting is done I rush to my room so I can think peacefully.

I must count accurately all of my rivals. I really never thought before if Ares is fall in love to Percy. Firstly after the lightning things I thought he hated Percy. But now it is very clear. How come I being that bias? He loves Percy because Percy has a gut to challenge himself. Of course, who else he can more in love than a hero who is very brave and not afraid to fight anyone. Crazy bastard. And then, there is his girlfriend, Aphrodite. She was the one who match Percy with Annabeth. But now she loves him. It doesn't really make sense. She took too much attention for Percy and said that she want to make Percy's love life interesting. But now she was taken in by what she said herself. She falls in love to my Percy and regret that she matched Percy with Annabeth. What a pity.

What make me more frustrated is my own best friend and my sister are fall in love to Percy. And I'm not taking much attention to that fact before. I should know better, that after all the Luke problem Hermes would have some feeling for Percy. And then there is my sister. Speaking of her. She is a maiden God. She was very unwavering to her own vow, but now? I can't believe after all this time and all what she said about how men are the worst, and now she finally falls in love to Percy. This is crazy.

Is there something more that can surprise me again? Unfortunately, there is still one more Olympians that make me very surprise. Athena. That lunatic Goddess of wisdom. She was very against the relationship between her daughters with Percy. She always protests too much. I thought it's all because her old grudges to Poseidon. But now it is very clear that she disapproved it because she has a feeling for Percy. She is very smart that she can hide all of the truth from me for this long.

Ohhh this is so frustrating. Why all of this happens to me? I just want Percy to love me. I've been waiting for this long to can get Percy. I thought after his relationship with Annabeth was done, I can get him easily. But now there is five more Olympians that want to get him. This is not gonna be easy. But I'm not going to give up again. I lose him once. I don't want to lose him again this time.

I love him very much and because of that I'm gonna unleash all my power to get him. I'm not gonna lose my advantage of being in the first turn to teach him. You guys want to get him? Fine! Let this competition begin!

...I'm not afraid at all!

 **So, what you guys think of this chapter? Finally Apollo knows all of his rivals! I hope you guys love this chapter. I can't believe that I finally reach chapter three now. I feel amazing, because I'm a newbie on writing fanfic. Secondly I don't have any courage before to write a story in English. But now after I finally gather my courage, its feel great to can write a story. I really hope you guys like this chapter. I know that I still have a wrong spelling or grammar. But I keep learning to make it better and better. Feel free to review :)**


	4. Chapter 3 (the first meet n the letter)

**Hi guys! I'm back again! So in the chapter two I said that Percy is going to read Annabeth's letter in the chapter three, but it's not happening. So in this chapter he finally goes to read it. And in this chapter Apollo finally meet Percy and try to unleash his charms. Hopefully you gonna love this chapter. I'm kind of making it in a rush hehehe.**

 **Kata DH : Ola! Gracias for the review ;) It's okay, my english is not perfect too. My first language is Indonesia. I hope you like the chapter three and this chapter : )**

 **Lilireyna: Once again, thanks to still read my story and to think this story is good ;)**

 **Disclaimer : Check my profile and you gonna know that I'm not Rick Riordan. Although I wish I'm him ;) So I do not own Percy Jackson!**

Percy's POV

I open my eyes. And I'm shock. My eyesight is so clear. I see my blanket and I can see the fiber fabric on it very clearly. I look to the window and see the beautiful garden outside. And I swear I can see a butterfly even an ant in the garden from this far. And the sound. I can't shut it. Everything sounds too loud. It's hard for me to concentrate. One second I looking to something, and the next second I look to something else. And... And... I'm glowing. Very bright that I'm afraid that Sun is nothing compares to me.

"Hahahaha. No you're not. My sun is much brighter than you." I look confuse and then I see Apollo standing in front of me. "Good morning sunshine! I'm sorry for reading your thought. So what do you feel, now?" I'm still confused and don't know what to answer. "Do you feel dizzy? Easy to distract? Afraid but in the same time excited?" Wow he guesses right. "Yeah.. I feel all of that." "Well.. It's normal for you. Your sense is being sharper than before. Your emotion will be excessive and very easy to change. You just need to adjust with all of this. And for the glow, it's because you can't control your emotion." He explains to me slowly and clearly, and then he sits on my bed and takes my hand. I shake my hand at first, but then I let go. "Okay Percy, don't be afraid. I'm here to help you to gain your control. Just relax and look at me. Take a long breath. Try to focus in me and my voice."

I relax my body and look to his face. His face is so handsome, with a blonde hair, perfect nose, sun kissed skin, and his eyes. Blue eyes that's make me remember to the free oceans nuance. Waitttt! What the hell I've been thinking? I shake my head and try to focus again. I look again to his face and I see his smiles to me. I'm blush. I hope he wasn't read my mind back then. "Good job Percy. Now you can focus. The key is you need to be calm. See? You're not glowing anymore." I see to my body and its right. I'm not glowing anymore. "Thank you Lord Apollo. So what are you doing here?" I asked him. "Hey don't call me lord. I feel like an old people. And in fact now you are a God too Percy. No need to call me Lord. Just call me Apollo or Pollo. And for your question, I'm here to help you to adjust yourself with all Godhood things. And I'm going to teach you to control your power as a God. You need to learn like... a lot. Hahaha" I just sit there and look to his face. His voice is sweet, and when he laughs, its sound like music to my ear. I shake my heads again. Focus Percy, don't get distract. "Hmmm... So for how long I'm gonna learn all of this?" I asked again. "You are going to practice for one full year. After that you are officially mastered all of your power and can do your duties as a God." Wow! One full year? I guess there are so many things I should learn then.

"So you're gonna accompany and teach me for one full year? Don't you have other duties to finish than just teach me?" I look confused again. "As much as I want to teach you for one full year but I'm not. You're right; I still have other duties to do. So I'm gonna teach you for just three days. And then another Olympians gonna take the charge. We roll our shift per three days. Your dads want to take the first turn but he can't because there are some errands that he should do quickly. So I ask to your father to take the first turn and he's agreed. So here we are."

Why he want to take the first turn? I'm still confused with all of this. Is this really a right choice? I thought live as an immortal not gonna be this hard. "Hmmm... Okay. So, what next?" He smiles again to me. "I think you need to absorb all of this first. You must be feel confuse with all of this, right? So I guess I'm gonna give you some private time to think. Just take it slow, okay?"

Apollo's POV

This feels amazing. Finally I meet him again. I said I'm sorry to read his mind but I don't say that I'm not going to repeat my action. I grin widely all the way to the kitchen to take some of ambrosia. When I teach him to focus and not distract I ask him to concentrate to my face. Actually I can ask him to concentrate to any other things. But hey. I want to make him love me. And I love what he thought about my face. You always love people from the look first and then the personality. So I must make him attract to me. And I guess I done a great job. I love the fact that he thing my blue eyes is beautiful. And I love when he got a little distract by my voice. I'm glad that I take the first turn to teach him. Next I'm going to charm him with my personality.

I take a full plate of ambrosia and walk back to his room. I guess I already give him much time to absorb. Although, I'm a little bit sad because he still feels a little upset to join the Godhood. I plan to change that. I'm going to cheer him up and show him that he made a right choice to join Godhood. Just wait.

Percy's POV

Apollo finally closes the door. And now I look to my room closely for the first time. Wow it's really a beautiful room. My walls room has to tone. Green sea color and blue color. It's so beautiful. And the floor has a golden sand color that make you thing you are on the beach. Everything in this room is making me remember to the sea and the beach. Everything in this room is so perfect. And the garden outside with the fountain made of shells. It's wonderful.

I touch my pocket and then I realize there is a letter that Annabeth give it to me before. Suddenly I feel a little bit sad. I open that letter and read it slowly.

 _Percy, I know soon or later after this mission done you gonna asked to join the Godhood again. And I know you cannot refuse it this time. Don't get me wrong. But I truly love you. It's been a great moment for me to be your girlfriend. But what we have must end here. I just knew it. Fates is not in our side perce. I have dreamed this for a couple weeks. Don't worry perce. We gonna find our happiness again. But not together as a couple. So please be happy for all of us, seaweed brain. You are going to find your truly soulmate. And I'm going to find mine too. Just don't be sad, okay? You must live your life happily like I'm going to live my life happily too. I know you are going to be an awesome God. What I ask from you is don't forget what we have before and be happy. You always be my seaweed brain!_

 _With love, your wise girl!_

She wrote this when we still on the Argo. She knew it all this time. I cry and I read it again, and again. Okay wise girl thank you for everything. I feel really relieve now that you're going to be happy. You want me to be happy and live my life so be it. I will try my best to live my life and find my happiness. Just like what you want me to. I close the letter and save it on my pocket. And then I hear a knock. "Can I come in? I brought you something." I smiles and said, "Come in. I'm ready to start this life!"

 **So what you guys think? Percy feel a little bit distract when he see Apollo's face. And finally He read Annabeth's letter. I feel really happy with this chapter. Feel free to review! ;)**


	5. Chapter 4 (Good friend n finding domain)

**Hi guys! I'm very happy that I made it this far. I kind of change the chapter tittle so now the first chapter is the prologue and the second chapter is now the first chapter. Don't get confuse, okay? So this is chapter four.**

 **Guess : Thank you! Do you really think so? I still learn until now to make my Spag better. Hope you enjoy this chapter ;)**

 **Percabethfangirl : Thanks ;) Hmmm and for your question, you are going to find your answers on this chapter. Hopefully you gonna like this chapter! :)**

 **Melodina : Hi Melodina, thank you very much for your review. Glad that you actually like my story :-) I love a constructive review. It helps me to be a better writer. I'm fully aware of my grammatical issue and I've been searching for a beta reader like you suggest me. But it's hard to find a beta reader for boy x boy story. But I keep searching on it. If you or anybody else wants to be my beta reader feel free to PM me! :-D**

 **Hopefully you love this chapter! And once again I'm sorry if there is a wrong spelling or grammar. Enjoy XD**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. However the plot of this story is mine :)**

Apollo's POV

I can't stop laughing when I see his face. He's really shock when he sees a full plate of ambrosia. "For who is all of that?" He asked me with a shock face and widened eyes. "Of course it's all for you Percy. Don't be afraid. Now you are a God. Don't hesitant and just eat it. You're not gonna die from eat it. You gonna love it, in fact. Believe me!"

At first he eat it slowly but after that he eat it without any hesitant. In just a couple of minute the plate is clean. And then he looks at me and blush. Ohhhh he's just so cute. Of course he feels very hungry. He didn't eat for three days. "Do you want to eat more?" I asked him. And then he blushes again. I chucked. "Just wait a sec, okay?" I rush to the kitchen and take a full plate of ambrosia again. After a couple minutes the plate is already clean again. "Hahaha. Now are you ready to start the practice? It's going to be a lot of fun!" He stands up and smiles to me. "Okay! I'm ready"

"Okay. C'mon we're going to fly." He looks horror again. And then I realize all of the Zeus domain things. "It's okay Perce. You are now a God. And I just want you to have a ride with me on my chariot. "His eyes widened in excitement. I knew it. He always likes my chariot. I mean it's a red Convertible Maserati Spyder. Who doesn't like it, right? I've been plan this from yesterday because I know he want to drive it badly. "Do you want to drive it?" I asked him. "Seriously? For sure? But I don't know how to make it fly." Ohh his face is way too cute when he was bewildered. "Nahhh.. It's easy. I'm gonna teach you. It's same like driving a car except for the take off and the landing."

After a couple minute of minor detail we finally fly. I look to his face. He looks so happy, young, and carefree. I love him. "Percy, please press the auto pilot button. I'm going to teach you something from up here. And please press the open air mode button." The car roof is open now. "We, Gods have very clear eyesight. And I know you feel it too, right?" I look to him. "Yes. I feel it. When I woke up this morning, I can saw a butterfly even an ant in the garden from my bed. It's amazing." I smile to him. "Not just that Percy. If you focus you can see farther than that. You can see people from miles apart. And not just seeing you can hear them too. But you need to focus. And now you gonna practice it." I smiles again. He looks very eager to learn. "We are now up high in the sky. Look to the city below. Can you see that entire people? Hear all of them talking to each other? Focus Percy! Concentrate and feel it."

"WOW I CAN SEE ALL OF THEM! COOL!" I laugh very loudly. "Okay, let's play games. I name the people and you find it!" He's so excited. "I'm ready" I chucked again and say, "Hmmmm.. can you find the woman who wears sun glasses, white t-shirt and short blue jeans?" I choose a people that gonna be hard to find. "Find it. There she is. In the corner of that crowded cafe, drink her coffee and possibly looking to the beautiful beach in front of her." Wow it's was fast. He is good at this game.

We play this game for a couple minutes. We now are landing on that city. And then he got this idea. "Let's play hide and seek!" You hide and I'm gonna find you in just a couple minutes" Ohh he got too confidence. "And if you can't find me in 5 minutes?" He looks cocky. "What do you want? Name it." Hahaha I know I'm going to win this game. He maybe talented, but not talented enough to can beat me. "Hahaha. Let's start it. Just count to ten and try to find me." He starts to count and I teleport myself to the place that he can't find me.

What I predicted is right. He can't find me. After ten minutes I got bored. I teleport myself again to where he is. "I win!" I whispered to his ear. He jumps and looks shock. "How? How can you?" I chuckled. "Hahaha I've been being a God since long time. I know how far our eyesight is. I just stand on the edge of your eyesight so you can't find me." I explained to him. "Okay you win. So what do you want?" He's pouting to me. Oww he is very cute when he does that. "You owe me one Perce! And one day I gonna ask you to pay it!" I smile to him. He looks confuse but don't react anything.

"C'mon get back to the car. I'm going to tell you some story. Percy drives again. We stop at the middle of the sea. I always like to see sunset in the sea. It's so beautiful. It makes me remember my love to this sea boy. How it's just so natural for the sun to meets the sea. I hope I can kiss him right now. It's just perfect moment. But of course I'm not gonna do it.

"Look, it's sunset. Isn't it beautiful? Seing sunset in the middle of the sea?" He looks stunt. "Yeah it's so beautiful." We just sit there and keep silent for a minute. Enjoying the view. "You see Percy? I love to see sunset and sunrise. It makes me feel warm. Because sun is one of my domain. And it's become my domain because I love it so much. Because it is my core. You see? It's not just about whose father do you have. It's about what your truly core is. And if you know it you can claim it as your domain. And then it became your duties and your existence. Without your domain you are weak. And soon you are going to be disappeared. You see what happened to Pan, right?" I look to him. "So now the big question is: what is your core Percy? Core is what makes us feels warm and something that we love. Something that we are good at it. Something that make you happy to just see it. I already can see your core. But you must know it yourself to can claim it."

Percy's POV

I take deep silent and think. What is my truly core? And then It just come across my mind. All of my fond memories. How I like to see the sea. How I like to breathe on the sea nuance. And how I love to become a demigod. How I love to be surrounded by all of my demigod friends. And then I remember all the moment when I fight against monster with all of my friends. I don't know how but suddenly I can hear all of my friends thought. How they think that I'm selfless and brave and caring.

My mouth suddenly opens and against my will and all of those words just burst out from my mouth. "Wave, Sea, Demigod, Friendship, Bravery, Compassion. All of that is my core and I claim all of that as my domain." And then I heard the roar of thunder. Suddenly I feel big powers fill my bodies. I feel strong. I feel complete. It's perfect.

I turn my head and look to Apollo's face. It's been a great day for me. Apollo helps me a lot. He makes all of these Godhood things easier for me. He makes me laugh and happy again. He looks so kind. He makes my first day as a God feels amazing. I'm so thankful to have a friend like him and to have him as my first trainer. I hug him tightly. "Thank you so much! You help me much to live this life. Thank you for make my day. I'm glad that you take the first turn. Thank you!"

 **Hmmm what do you think? Percy loves Apollo only as a good friend. Can Apollo change it before any other Olympians catch his heart first?**

 **I really love to write story. And I really hope that you guys like my story. I write my story to have fun and yet to learn at the same time. This is my first story fanfic. So I know that there are many flaws in my story. And I keep learning to be a better writer. So I really thank you to all people that review my story. I can see what I need to improve from my writing skills and what I need to keep on my writing skills from the reviews. So if you don't mind; please review and tell me what my mistake or flaw and what you think good from my story :) –** **Indomie Goreng**


	6. Chapter 5 (its a blue tea)

**Hi guys! I'm back again. So this is chapter five. I hope you guys like it. The idea just comes across my mind and I just write it in the middle of mid night. In this chapter I will show more about Apollo's feeling. And In this chapter I will show a vulnerable side of Percy. Cause you know. Even the strongest always have a time when they feel down and just cry. This chapter is full of feeling and insecurity of both Percy and Apollo. I hope you like it. I kind of make it in harsh. Hehe**

 **Lilireyna: :) Thank u very much. I love to use emoticon. Because when you make a story like this and chatting you can't show what emotion that you have when you wrote it. So emoticon is really useful for me. Because I really smile, or grins widely when I wrote it. And thank you so much to still read my story and keep reviewing my story until now. You make my day XD**

 **Melodina: I really really love your review so much. It give** **s** **me another perspective. You make me become a better writer. And for your question. At first the core and domain idea just cross my mind so I write it and then I realized that I got that Idea from Rise of The guardians movie. You know when Jack Frost was nothing when he didn't know what his core is. And when he realize what is his truly core he become powerful and finally the kids acknowledge him as a Jack Frost. And the sea is one of his domains but the king of the sea is still Poseidon and Percy is just his lieutenant.**

 **And yes you right. Apollo is going to asks something big. But I don't plan to write it soon on my chapters. And I'm planning to surprise you and all of my reader ;)**

 **I'm sorry but I kind of pass the practice side in this chapter because I want to show you more about the feeling and insecurity. But on the next chapter I'm planning to write about the practice again. In the end I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please keep review me and tell me your idea or your constructive critics. XD**

Apollo's POV

HE HUGS ME! This is can't be real. When he hugs me, it feels perfect. He feels so warm. So good for me. I wish I can hug him forever and kiss his delicate lips. But I know it is too early for me to do that. He loves me as a friend. But it's a good start for me. At lease he loves me, even just as a friend. I'm not Aphrodite but I'm sure that love can grow. From stranger into friend. From friend into best friend. And from best friend into lover. What I really need is patient. I can wait for him.

After he gains his power and claim his domain, we go home to Olympus. We both feels tired. I walk with him to his room. "Good night Perce! Have a sweet dream. And if you need something just call me, okay? My room is in front of yours." He smiles at me. "Thanks Apollo."

I go to my room and change my clothes. And then I lay on my bed. My mind keeps remembering all what happened, today. I love this day. Everything just perfect. I feel happy to spend my time with him. He and I have a lot in common. He loves to play games and he is a very competitive person. Sometimes he looks childish. Same like me. I love that our training today is not boring. We play games that are fun but in the same time make he learns to control his abilities. And then there is the sunset moment. I always love sunset. And enjoying sunset with him just feels so perfect. I can't wait for the next day.

I prepare myself to sleep when I hear a knock on my door. I look to my watch and it's already eleven pm. I wonder who knock my door in this time. I open my door and I see Percy standing limp in front of me. "Hey Perce. What happened? Are you okay?" He looks very sad. "Can I come in?" What happened to him? He was happy just a couple hours ago. "Yeah. Of course Percy. Just make yourself comfort. I'm going to make a green tea."

I go to my kitchen and make the green tea. I'm already finishing it when I suddenly realize something. He loves blue, right? So I look to blue food essence and pour it a little to his tea. The tea color change into a soft blue color. I chuckled. It's not a green tea anymore. It's a blue tea.

I bring the tea to my living room. Percy looks to the tea and he smiles. His eyes look a little bit glistered. "Thanks for the green tea. I guess it's not green tea anymore. It's a blue tea." He takes a sip. "Hahahaha I Think we can call its blue tea from now on. I guess you love blue color. So I give it a shot. I hope you like..." He hugs me before I can finish my sentence. "Thank you. I really love it." He cries. "What's happened Percy? You know that you can talk everything to me, right? I'm all ears." I hug him back and trying to give him a comfort feeling. "I... I... I have nightmares. All of them die. And I can't even move to help them. I.. I see the Moirae. The Moirae cu...cut the thread. An...and they all die. My mother, Annabeth, Paul, Jason, Nico, everyone. And I'm helpless." He trembles on my lap. "Sssshhhh. Percy. They all still alive now. Everything is alright. Don't be sad." He looks at me. And that face. It makes my heart ache. He looks so sad, angry and frustrated. "But for how long? They all gonna die and I'm going to live forever." I hug him again. "I know Perce. It's the truth. I can't deny it. They all gonna die and we gonna live forever. But that is something that you need to learn, Perce. I have many mortal friends that I love too. And many of them already die. But as long as you have the memories of them, they gonna live. They gonna live in your heart Percy. Never doubt that. And when they all still alive what you need to do is never waste your time. Show them how much you love them while you can. Take care all of them. And when the time comes you have to let go. You have to let go because you know all of them love you and all of them know that you love them too. And you know that they always going to live in your heart."

"I miss my mom." He hugs me tight. "We can visit your mom tomorrow. But you have to have all your emotions in check so they don't get evaporate because your glow. And now what you really need is a good sleep" I smiles to him. "But I'm still scared of the nightmares. Can I sleep here with you?" Oh my God. I must be imagining things. He asks me to sleep with him. "Of course you can Percy. Come. Let's take you to my bed." We sleep together and he struggle to my lap. That night was my best night.

I wake up first. He still sleeps. He looks very peaceful when he sleeps. I don't want to wake him up yet. So I slowly go leave the bed and go to the kitchen. Take a plate of Ambrosia. And I know that human foods don't have any effect for us. But it tastes good. So I make him his favorite breakfast. Blue pancakes with blueberries and orange juice. Or should I change it into blue juice? Nah I guess I keep it orange. After the breakfast ready, I wake him up. "Good morning sun shine!" He opens his eyes slowly. "Hoaammm. Good morning too Apollo." I don't know how much I think of this. But right now he looks very cute. "Wake up Percy. I already make us a breakfast."

He looks to the breakfast and smiles again. I love to see his smiles. "Thanks Apollo. I think I'm not going to see any of blue food again after I become a God. It does really make me happy that you even care about that small detail of me. I smiles back to him. "It's nothing. I'm happy that you like it" He takes a bite and then his eyes widened. "Actually it's really taste good Apollo. Just like my mom usually make it." I blush.

After finish with our breakfast we practice his emotion control a little bit and then go straight to his mom apartment. When Sally finally meets her son, she hugs his son tightly. They hug each other. Paul hugs him too. Paul looks very nice and kind. And he looks perfect for Sally. And then they exchange their own stories when they didn't meet each other. Paul and Sally are planning to have a child, and Percy take this news warmly. They all just look very happy. Sometimes this moment make me feel jealous. I wish I have a family like this. Caring for each other, share each other their own stories and experience, Support each other. It feels nice and warm. My family always feels tense. We feel that we have powers and others are weaker than us. We have big ego, and we fight a lot. We are arrogant. We don't share one another our stories and secrets. We scared that someday someone going to make us fall because our stories and secrets. Of course not all of them like that. For example is Lady Hestia. She is my aunt. And I love her. She always offers all of us her warm hearth. Comforting and supporting us.

But I really love spend my time to see Percy's family. And it makes Percy a lot happier than last night. What make me surprise is when Sally come to me and talk to me. "Lord Apollo. Can I ask you something?" She looks very hopeful. "Please, call me Apollo. What do you want to ask me?" I asked her. "Okay, Apollo. I just want to ask one thing. I'm his mother and I know how you look at him. I don't forbid it. As long as Percy loves you back it doesn't matter for me. What I ask you is please take care of him. I'm not gonna can take a look at him much because he is a God now. But I know you love him. So please take care of him for me." I blush. My face is very red like my sacred red cows. "ehmm.. Yes I love him so much. I love him since long time ago. But I don't know yet if he loves me back. But I promise you even if he doesn't love me back, I'm gonna take care of your son." I really mean it. Even if he doesn't loves me back, I'm still gonna take care of him. He deserves it. Sally nodded. "Thank you."

That day has been a good day for Percy and for me. After we spend our time to visit Sally, we go practice again. After sunset we go back home again. "Thanks for this day. You always help me with my problems. I don't know how to pay you back." Oww it was so sweet of him. "Hey it's nothing. You don't owe me anything. Yeah except for your lose yesterday. It's been my pleasure to help you."

He doesn't take it easy. "Hey, please. I can't just do that. I insist that you ask me something" After a long debate, I lose. "Okay, you win. I guess I have something that I want to." He looks curious. "What is it? Tell me!" This is not much but I really want to. And more I think of it the more I want it. "Spend this entire night with me and we can share one another our stories. Like family gathering." He looks surprise and confuse. "Just that? Nothing else?" I chuckled. "Maybe for you what I ask is something ordinary. But not for me. You know I grew up in Olympian family. And it is a very unique family. We don't use to share our stories to one another. It just shows them how weak you are. We have high ego and pride. We use to think that we are the most powerful God. You will know that soon. When you have big power it's easy to think that you are above all of them. It's one thing that we all Olympians still learn to control it. So what do you say?" he looks surprise again. "Wow. It just... Something. Of course yes. This night gonna be epic." He grins and I chuckled.

That night we share many stories. I tell him how I and my sister born. And how Hera is an evil stepmother that is very jealous to my mother. I tell him how finally Hermes becomes my best friend after he stole my sacred red cow. And he tells me many stories too. I get to know him better. This night is wonderful. I never become this open before. And I feel happy that finally I can tell somebody my stories. Percy is a good listener. And many of his stories make me laugh. This night make me remember again why I love him so much. He is very kind, a good listener, know how to make other happy, care to his friends, and his presence make me feel warm. He makes me feel loved. No wonder his domain is friendship and compassion. I always gonna remember this night.

The next day is wonderful. We practice a lot, play games a lot, and sharing stories a lot. We even swim in the beach today. I can't believe that tomorrow Poseidon gonna take the turn. This whole three days have changed me a lot. These days make me more in love to Percy. I just hope that he feels the same as I feel for him.

 **So this is chapter 5. I hope you guys love it. For the next chapter it's about Hermes. And there will be a kiss from Percy. But for who? Hermes or Apollo? Just wait for the next chapter! :)**

 **Tomorrow I'm going to have a test for college attending. I already made it for 2 rounds. And this is the final round. Wish me luck guys XD**

 **I have a big surprise for you guys. I have found my Beta Readers. And for the next chapter I hope my spag getting better because she will cooperate with me. :) Her pen name is Medicine Cat of the Opera. XD**

 **And thank you again for everyone who review, follow, and favorite my story! You guys make my day! Feel free to review this chapter XD**


	7. Chapter 6 (sad, happy and angry)

**Hi guys I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I just take some rest. It's been a very hard time for me. In fact I'm still anxious and stressful until July 1st :(. But I'm back again now. I hope you like this chapter! This chapter is hard to write for me, because I want to put much emotion to each character. I hope you can get the emotion from each character.**

 **Note: A special thank you for Medicine Cat of the Opera to editing my prologue. You can see it that my SPaG is getting a lot better because of her. She still works on editing my chapter 1, and she still on her vacation so she had not had time to edit this chapter. So I'm really sorry if there are wrong grammar and spelling.**

 **Guest1: Thank you! I'll keep writing :)**

 **Guest2: I hope you really like this chapter! I'm sorry to keep you waiting :)**

 **Indomie Lover : Hi Indonesian people :D. Who don't like Indomie? HAHAHA I hope everyone who read this try to eat Indomie. It tastes great! And thank you so much that you love my story. And you will not just gonna see a jealous feeling but also a big fight. And thanks to support me to pass my test. Once again Terima kasih! (Terima kasih means thank you)**

 **Kata DH : hola! Hahaha I update it fast because I just like this story so much. I love Apollo too :) and I like the quotes too. I put much effort to make that quotes :) Gracias.**

 **Melodina : Hi Melodina! I always love your review :) I always write my story fast. It just the way I'm. When I got the Idea I just write it and I must end the story at the same day before I lose my idea. But I always put all of my thought in it. I always read again my story before I publish it. But please tell me if you think I don't put enough thought on my story. And I feel the same way about the sally's conversation. You got me there. I'm sorry for that flaw. Thank you to like the last chapter and still reviewing my story. It's really a blue tea :D I hope you enjoy this new chapter. ;)**

Percy's POV

Today I wake up early. The past three day was a very amazing day. And today I finally gonna meet my dad for the first time as a God. I feel nervous and excited at the same time. And then I hear a knock on my door. I open it and then suddenly my dad hugs me. "Good morning my son! Finally I meet you again. And now for the first time I'm not gonna worry to lose you." He hugs me very tight. It feels warm. I feel a little bit overwhelmed. Since child I never have a father figure. I feel really sad that time. Seeing my friends play with their father. And then I know that my dad is a God and he can't interfere much on my life but he loves me. At first I feel relieve and happy that my dad is still alive and loves me. But still I feel sad that he can't interfere in my life. Can't stay and live with me. And after all he already has an immortal son. I always have a little doubt that he not loves me that much. I always want to be the best for him. I save the Olympus twice. One of the reasons I do that is because I want my father to be proud of me. I'll never admit this but I actually hungry for father love and affection. But today he says all of this to me. Suddenly all of my doubts just evaporate. I froze for a minute when he hugs me. Don't know how to react. And then I hug him back. I feel my shirt became wet. And I realize that my father cries. "Percy, I know that you always have a little doubt that I don't love you that much. But you're wrong. I loves you, son. You always make me proud." I cry along with him when he says that.

After a very emotion hugs he smiles to me and we have a breakfast together. "I'm really happy that you finally took the Godhood offer. So finally I can interfere in your life, be a real father for you. The last 18 years of your life without a real father, I'm going to pay it from now on." I smile at him. "Thanks dad. " I really don't know what again to say. I'm just so happy this time. "So I heard that you already claim your domains. And one of your domains is sea and wave. Am I right?" I blush a little bit. "Yeah. I guess I just claim it two days ago." He already finishes his breakfast and stands up. "Well, what are you waiting for, lieutenant? Let's go to our palace and start the practice." I feel excited again.

We finally arrived at my dad palace. I mean our palace. He insists me to call it that way. At first we go to the thrones and greet my step mother and step brother. Amphitrite and Triton. And what make me shock is they greet me warmly. Triton says, "C'mon Percy has a sit in your own throne." That definitely makes me more shock. My own throne? And then I realize that there are four chairs and one of it is empty."Ehmmm... That's for me?" I pointed at the chair. "Of course. For whom else do you think that chair?" I walk to my own throne and sit there. WOW. I can't really describe this feeling. When I sit there suddenly I can feel very big powers in my pulse. The sea is on my command. So much power on just a single chair. I wonder from what that chair was made. "After that, we spend the next fifteen minutes just talking to one another's. Mostly we talk about introducing me to all the detail in this palace.

"So are you ready for the practice, Percy?" Finally my dad asks me to practice my powers. "Of course, dad." We go to the surface again. "So Percy, our domains are sea and wave. Is big powers. And from big powers come big responsibility. And again we're going to talk about your emotion. You have to control it. Because our domains have a connection with our emotions. When you angry you can easily make a tsunami without realize it. So you must be careful. And learn to control your domain is not easy. Today we're going to learn to manage the waves." He explains me slowly. "Okay dad. I got it. So how to manage the waves?" He smiles at me. "Feel it, Percy. Focus. All the power is already in your hand. Command it to have a strong enough waves to make the ship can sail. But not too strong. Imagine in your brains what wave that you are going to make and move your hands." Focusing myself suddenly I feel the power again. I imagine the wave that I want to make and I move my hands to command the wave. And WOW the wave is moving in my command. "Don't get to excited son. Your wave is a little bit too strong. Manage it son." I try my best to manage it. "Good job son. But now I want you to make it calm again. And this time you can't just command it to be calm. You need to feel the pattern. Wave doesn't like to be controlled all the time. After you release the wave, you need to find the pattern so you can control the wave again." I try to find the pattern. "Don't think too much. Feel it Percy!" Now I'm fully concentrated. And then I feel the pattern. I feel how the wave moving. Feel the rhythm. And I try to make it softer. Make the rhythm more relax and calm. And suddenly the waves become calm again. "You see Percy, waves and we have same personality. We are free and don't like to be caged or ruled. Just like waves. But when someone can find and understand our pattern or rhythm we will fall on their completely. But it's hard to find our pattern. Same like waves is hard to predict. So it must be a special person who can understand our pattern." I nod. It's really something to consider. I have some people that know my pattern. My mom, my dad, Grover, Annabeth, Tyson, and Chiron. They all are my close friends and family. But none of them is my soul mate. I wish I can find my soul mate immediately.

We practice until afternoon. "Well done Percy. That's all for today practice. You still take too much time to find the rhythm but it gonna be perfect if you keep practicing for the next two days. Now we gonna enjoy this afternoon. The sunset it's about to start."

The sunset. It makes me remember that day with Apollo. What is he doing now? I kind of miss him. I hope we can see the sunset together again. But today I have my dad so it's all worth it. The entire day has been amazing. I don't have any doubt again about my dad loves. And I have my own chair on the thrones. And my step mom and brother are not cold and full of hate like the last time I met them. That makes me curious. "Dad, why Amphitrite and Triton being such a nice to me today? I thought they hate me. What change them?" my dad looks at me. "Hahaha. My wife always act like that when she first meet her step children. She feels betrayed by me. But after a moment she gonna realize that is not your fault but my fault. And she is going to be mad at me. I apologize to her. And that's all. Its take a moment but she forgive me and accept you. Actually she is a nice person. She is not like Hera. She said to me that she will look after you. She already thinks you as her own child. So don't worry Perce. And for Triton. He always loves to have a brother or a sister, but he thought you are mortal and soon going to be death. So he think is useless to give you his loves if you going to die and make him sad. But now after you are immortal he gets really excited. He wants to be a good big brother. He wants to know you more and hang out together with you. So in conclusion they all love you son. Don't be too hard to them." Wow I really don't expect that to happen. I feel relieve that they all really love me, because I never hate them. I think it's a good start for my godhood life.

The next two days I spend it with my dad and Triton. Practicing my skill to control the waves. We have a very fun time. And they promise to me that for my dad next turn we're going to fishing. And not just a usual fish but a very big one. A sea monster. And I can't wait for that day.

Apollo's POV

It's been three days that I don't see him. I miss him very much. I can't visit him because he was in Atlantis and I have a lot jobs to do. What is he doing right now? Is he missing me too? Three days have been past, Poseidon turn is already finish so Percy now must be with Hermes. I think I can take a look at him. After all Hermes is my best friend so I can join them together with their practice.

I walk to the Olympian Garden when Hermes teach Percy how to teleport. It's a little tricky because teleport is one of our powers that are hard to learn. But Percy is a quick learner. He is very natural. I look from a far that he already manage to teleport but can't control where to stop. It's funny actually. He put too much power so he always appears 30 feet forward the target.

I want to greet them when I suddenly realize that there is something wrong. Shitt! I know it that Hermes will take advantage from Percy. I run to them but it's too late. Hermes takes a place 30 feet forward the target. And Percy appears right in front of him and stumbles into him. And my worst nightmare happens. They both fall to the grass and Percy's lips touch Hermes. And that bastard moves his lips. A very soft kiss. Percy looks confused but he just accept it. Hermes takes it as a yes and he try to make it become more passionate. I feel limp and suddenly powerless. My heart feel ache. Fortunately Percy's breaks the kiss quickly and stands up. He looks confused and suddenly just run and teleport himself.

I regain my power and I run into Hermes. I hit him right in his nose. "Asshole! Who do you think you are? Just kiss him like that. He is mine!" He looks confused but suddenly stands up and hit me too. "Oh yeah? Is he your boyfriend? He is not yours Bastard!" I don't care again who see us in here and I just hit him back again. We fight all along in the garden. I can see my ichor and his is everywhere. Make my clothes dirty. And then someone interferes and breaks us apart. It's my little sis. "Stop it. Both of you. What are you thinking, guys? What's the problem? We always can talk about it calmly and find the answers." I look around. There already many people looking at us. There are Aphrodite, Athena, Ares, and Hestia.

Hermes glares at me and says, "Your stupid brother thinks that he own Percy. He hit me when I take advantage and kiss Percy." Suddenly all just happen. "What do you say? You kiss him? You take advantage from him. You are disgusting!" She moves her glare to me now and says, "And who do you think you are, Apollo? He is not yours too!" Artemis yells at both of us. "And you think Percy is yours now? Huh?" Ares yell to Artemis. "Oh c'mon guys. Percy is not yours. He is single. But soon he is gonna be taken. I'm going to be his girlfriend! So stay away from him!" Aphrodite yells to all of us. "Shut up all of you! He is going to be mine. You can't win against me with all of your stupid brains." Athena feels smug. "Moron. Love is not like your math test. And I'm the goddess of love. So like it or not he will be mine" Aphrodite argues Athena. "Oh yeah. I will kill you first before you can use all of your secret love poison, bitch!"

"ENOUGHHHHH! ALL OF YOU! SILENT!" Hestia yells at all of us. It was very rare for Lady Hestia to yelling. We must have been outrageous. We end our fight and keep quiet quickly. "Now, I can see all of you are in love to Percy. But please keep the manner. We are Olympians. All of you can compete fairly to get Percy's heart. If all of you keep doing something like this. Fight like a bunch of child. I will report this to my brother, Poseidon. And I can guaranty you that none of you can get him if I tell Poseidon all of this" Just imagine Uncle Poseidon hear all of this is enough to make me shiver. "So this is what you all going to do. You will compete fairly to win Percy's heart. No cheating, no Eros' arrow and love poison. No taking advantage from Percy weakness. And the most important, no fight. If I see all of you like this again, I will go straight to Poseidon and tell him everything. I love Percy too. He is like my own son for me. So I will protect him as much as I could. Is it clear?" All of we nod.

After that fight I go straight to my room. I heal myself from that fight and take a bath. It always brings me a comfort feeling. Today is my worst day. What I'm going to do now? Is Percy loves Hermes? I can't take it if he loves him. I don't know what to do if he loves Hermes. It feels hurt.

I finish my bath and ready to sleep. To lose all of this nightmare and have a nice dream. But suddenly I hear a knock. Arggghhh who want to annoy me again? I open my door. And for my surprise it is Percy who stands in front of the door. "Hi! Can I come in?"

 **So far this is the longest chapter that I ever made. I want to make it shorter but I can't. The ideas just come out so I just write it. I hope you guys love this chapter. I hope you guys get the emotions. Because I want to make all of you see the emotional side of a man that didn't have a father figure when he was child. And the emotional side of a father that can't be with his son even if he wants it very badly. I hope you guys can feel it on my story. And the fight I hope you guys like it. I want you guys to can see the emotion of Olympian Gods and Goddesses compete each other to win Percy.**


End file.
